Whiskey Lullaby
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: Song-fic. Abby and McGee break up, what will happen. WARNING: major characther death. AU rated T for death and alcohol addictions. R&R pretty please


Title: Whiskey Lullaby (song-fic)

By: IsabelGibbs922

Warnings: Major Character Death, alcohol addiction.

Rated T

Author's note: Sorry guys but I had to write this story. I'm feeling really down in the dumps and depressed so don't bash me for writing this. Song is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Song kind of tells the story. McAbby. AU. Not related to my little series I am writing.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tim, but I just can't love you anymore…I'm sorry." Abby said and turned her back to him and left. McGee just stared as his now ex-fiancée leaving. He sat down on the nearest bench and buried his face in his hands. After crying for about a minute, he headed to the nearest bar to get a drink.

_She put him out,_

_Like the burning' end of a midnight cigarette._

_She broke his heart…_

For months at a time he would go to a bar for a drink. Eventually, after a close call with a car accident, he started drinking at home. At first it was just one beer, then two, then three, until finally he was drinking a whole six-pack of beer a night. And every night he would stare at his SIG but he would manage to convince himself not to do it. And no matter how hard he tried his eyes would wander to a picture of Abby and memories of her would come flooding back.

_He spent his whole life trying to forget her._

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night…_

One night, after a particularly rough case, Tony came over to see how he was doing. Tony was horrified to see Tim with an almost empty six-pack at his feet and still drinking. Tim was almost at the point of passing out. "Probie! What are you doing!?" Tim barely even registered his friend. Tony stayed that night. But several nights later, Tim couldn't face another day of working with Abby and he grabbed his gun. He scribbled a note to Abby and the team and put the gun to his temple. He closed his eyes and pulled his finger back.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, _

_And finally drank away her memory._

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Isabel was getting worried about Tim not showing up for work that day. Tony had confided in her what he had caught Tim doing, but every time she tried to talk to him he pushed her away. She looked at Tony and Ziva and they both had the same look on their faces." Ziva, come on. I'm going to find Tim and I need someone who can drive fast should we need to get to a hospital." Ziva nodded and left with her.

They pulled up at Tim's apartment and knocked on the door. When no answer came Isabel tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked. They looked for him, all the time followed by a whining Jethro. Isabel tentatively opened his bedroom door and let out a gasp. Ziva looked in and close her eyes.

"Isabel, you have to call your father." Ziva said in a soft tone after she pulled the covers up over Tim's face.

Isabel nodded and called Gibbs.

{Yeah, Gibbs}

"Jethro… It's Tim…can you call Abby and Ducky up to the squad room and then put me on speaker, please?"

{Yeah, hold on a second.}

After a minute or so Gibbs told her he did what she had asked and to go on.

"Guys I have some bad news…Tim is d… Tim is dead."

{What? How? Oh no! Crap!} Everyone exclaimed at once.

{How did it happen my dear?} Ducky asked.

"He… He shot himself. There's a note for everyone. Do you want me to read it?"

{Go ahead, Iz.} Gibbs said softly.

"It says 'Dear, Team Gibbs and Abby, I'm sorry I had to do this but I just couldn't stand another day working with Abby after what she did to me. Abby, I'm so, so, so sorry.' Signed Tim McGee."

With that Abby broke down in tears. Everyone looked at her and Gibbs kneeled beside her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

_We found him with his face down in the pillows,_

_With a note that said "I'll love her till I die."_

A few weeks later, a funeral was held for him. His parents, sister, and the entire Team Gibbs were there. They buried him beneath an old tree that was so beautiful. As his coffin was being lowered into the ground, Isabel could have sworn she heard someone singing softly.

_And when we buried him beneath the willows,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby:_

_La-la-la la-la la la_

_La-la-la la-la la la_

Abby could hardly stand to go to the bullpen anymore. It wasn't just seeing Tim's empty desk; it was the angry looks from Isabel, Tony, Ziva, Joseph, and even Ducky. The only one who was even remotely sympathetic was Gibbs. She remembered the day Isabel made the call and told her Tim had committed suicide. She had started drinking that week, mostly in Gibbs' basement but now she was drinking at home, too. She dealt with her pain that way for years, every night looking at a picture of Tim on her wall and letting her eyes and thoughts drift to her .22 cal she kept for self-defense.

_The rumors flew,_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night…_

One night, she reached for it and her picture of him. "I'll see you soon, Timmy." She hugged the picture to her chest and put the gun to her head. She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,_

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

Abby had asked Gibbs to be her transportation because her car had broken down. He was on his way to pick her up to bring her to work. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. _Must have overslept._ Gibbs thought. He inserted the key she had given him and walked in. "Abs!" He went to her bedroom and opened the door. He went to wake her up but he saw the gun, head wound, and picture of Tim. He sat down in the nearest chair. Hard. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tony.

{DiNozzo desk.}

"Tony…Abby is dead; shot herself, just like Tim. Tell everyone else; I'll be there soon."

{On it, Boss.}

_We found her with her face down in the pillows_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

A week later, her funeral was held. She was buried next to Tim and everyone she knew was there, and again, Isabel could have sworn she heard someone singing, gently, oh, so gently, like a lullaby.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willows_

_While the angel sang a whiskey lullaby._

Abby awoke in a black room. Looking around she saw Tim. She ran to him and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Abby. So sorry."

"Me too, Timmy."

_La-la-la la-la la la_

_La-la-la la-la la la_

_La-la-la la-la la la_

* * *

Again, I'm sorry if I made you hate me, but I'm really down in the dumps right now.

Cheerful reviews would make me feel a lot better :)


End file.
